PTOTO 2: Bankotsu's life with Kagome
by miss quirky bookworm
Summary: This is the Sequal to PTOTO Inuyasha Edition. Bankotsu and Kagome leave the Opera House what new adventures will they have?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

A/N this is the sequel to The Phantom of the Opera. And I hope everyone enjoys it.

Bankotsu and Kagome flew off into the sunset their arms wrapped around each other wondering what they are going to do now.

They landed outside of Paris in a forest and looked around for something to eat as well as to hide from a very angry Dog Demon.

Kagome brought down a deer and Bankotsu brought down a wolf.

While Bankotsu was making sure that the food was ready to be cooked Kagome fixed up a fire and also some sleeping arrangements for them for the night.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru was bus following their scent but lost it when he realized the scent was going cold.

He growled and flew off to Germany. He landed on the ground and walked into the black forest.

Suddenly he was surrounded by wolves and he growled a warning at them "take me to your master NOW."

Immediately one of them left and the others led Sesshomaru to the den.

He was met by a young man with long black hair put up in a ponytail with striking blue eyes and tan skin "stranger what do you want?"

Sesshomaru brought out a bag of coins and tossed it at him "that's half now and half with you get the mission that I ask you to do done."

The young man bent down to pick up the bag "oh and what is this mission?"

Sesshomaru grinned "I want you to kill two people for me. I have heard that your wolves are the best hunters in all of Europe."

The other male grinned "of course they are. I accept but I would like to know the name of the man that I am hunting for."

Sesshomaru nodded "that is understandable my name is Sesshomaru and you are Kouga leader of the infamous wolf demon tribe correct?"

He nodded "yes Sesshomaru my name is Kouga. But I expect to have another bag just like this at the end. My wolves need to eat you know."

The dog lord nodded grimacing "that's a deal" he turned to leave shaking his head ' no Kouga you shall receive a blood bath not any money'

Kouga ran off with his wolves to France his pack howling at the thought of a hunt at last.

A/N so how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

A/N sorry for the wait. I had finals that I had to study for but now that that's over I should be updating more often I hope.

Kouga brought his two best men Ginta and Hakkaku with him to go hunt for Kagome and Bankotsu.

With their amazing wolf noses and their ability to smell at great distances they were able to quickly sniff out the two new demons.

Meanwhile

Bankotsu and Kagome were sitting underneath a tree by a stream and were just talking getting to know one another and not wanting to think about what Naraku might do next.

They didn't have to wait long though since the moment they started to get comfortable they heard the sound of howling.

The next minute they were surrounded by hundreds of growling wolves.

Bankotsu growled back at them and got out his Banryu and stood in front of Kagome.

She huffed and she looked down at her hands and gasped when she saw a strange purple glow coming from them.

Two wolves jumped at her to kill her but when she moved her hand to try to block them everyone stopped fighting in surprise as a bright purple 'whip' type object came out of her hand to slash and kill the two wolves that tried to kill her.

Bankotsu came over to her "Kags what was that?"

She shook her head "I have no clue but im guessing it has something to do with being a new demon." She held her hands up surprised that she could still see the purple glow her eyes wide in shock.

Bankotsu shook his head at the way she was looking at her hands.

The wolves tried to take this opportunity to attack the new demon but he quickly attacked them back.

Some of the wolves managed to escape and they ran up to a hill and began to howl.

Kagome and Bankotsu exchanged glances "what is going on Bankotsu?" "I don't know but I think they are calling their leader which is not going to go well for us I'm guessing"

They didn't have to wait long before they saw a little mini dust storm approach them quickly.

Bankotsu quickly stood up in front of Kagome because he could smell and sense a demon.

The dust storm finally stopped and they saw a young male not much older than them with tan skin long black hair put up into a high ponytail and wearing an outfit made of skins.

The male looked around seeing the slaughtered wolves and he began to growl at them "how dare you slaughter my wolves. You are the ones they call Bankotsu and Kagome are you not?"

Bankotsu growled right back at him and unsheathed his Banryu "that depends on whose asking wolf. Now the question is who are you?"

The wolf demon stood up straight puffing out his chest a bit "I am Kouga leader of the wolf demon tribe of the west, and your destroyer."

He began to run at Bankotsu quickly hitting at him with this feet and hands.

Bankotsu had a hard enough time keeping him away from Kagome so as to not bring the girl to harm when he heard a scream.

He turned around in time to see his mate-to-be being carried in the arms of another wolf demon.

Kagome was struggling with all of her might trying to get out of the males hold but he just laughed and hugged her tighter to him.

Kouga laughed, kicked Bankotsu hard in the chest and ran off scooping Kagome from the demons arms and ran off at super speed.

Bankotsu fell to the ground cursing.

A/N I know its kind of going fast and again im sorry for the delay. I also know their first meeting is following the Anime but rest assured its not going to follow it entirely. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

A/N I am so sorry its been forever since ive updated.

Kouga continued to laugh holding a squirming Kagome before getting to the cave he and his comrades decided to meet at.

When he arrived there he unceremoniously dumped the girl onto the ground "hey that was entirely uncalled for besides why did you kidnap me you have a lot of nerve I can slash you up before you can do anything"

Kouga laughed "oh ho look at her talk lookie here at my legs. You will see I have two jewel shards in my legs that allow me to move much faster than you could even dream of going. Besides I didn't kidnap you just for the heck of it I am being paid quite well for holding you hostage."

Kagome gasped and tried to get up glaring at him "oh and who is paying you to do that?"

He shook his head "that's for me to know and you to never figure out so just shut up bitch and stay put."

Kagome growled at him and sprung up to attack him before being held back by Ginta and Hakkaku "I wouldn't do that if I were you miss. You might make Kouga mad enough to kill you"

She shook her head "I don't care I would rather die than be stuck in this hellhole with a stinky smelly wolf"

Kouga began to laugh "oh it seems that the little demoness has some fire in her. Besides it seems that she is loyal to her companion even though you have yet to mate"

He walked around her slowly eyeing her up and down while Kagome continued to glare and hiss at him to tell him to stay away.

Kouga finally walked up to her grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss "I am going to make you my mate. I don't care that, that dog wants you I will have you"

She looked up at him in surprise and slapped him "are you crazy? I will never and could never want to mate with you. Filthy wolf you are not half the man that Bankotsu is."

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged glances and began to slowly back away from Kagome not wanting to be in range when Kouga lost it and tried to kill her.

However instead of doing that Kouga began to laugh "foolish woman you have no idea how easy it would be to kill you right now. However I will save you from that fate by

mating with you now."

Before she could say anything he scooped her up and began to take her farther into the cave ignoring the howls and cackles of delight from his comrades eager to have a new alpha female.

Kagome began to struggle even more shouting curses at him telling him to put her down now before she did something they both will regret.

However before he could do anything to her there was a loud explosion sound and he ran outside still carrying Kagome to see Bankotsu growling in his true form and he howled and Kouga dropped her to the ground "come get her mutt just try she is mine"

Bankotsu was a very very tall black colored dog with markings like what he has in his human form and he shook his head swiping at Kouga to knock him over before laying down growling at the other wolves and giving Kagome a huge puppy dog look as though he was saying he is sorry.

Kagome stood up and giggled walking up to him and scratching what she could reach of him "thank you so much for rescuing me Bankotsu."

She then climbed on top of him and they were about to leave when they heard a howl and they saw Sesshomaru running towards them at full speed howling and growling out profanities at Bankotsu briefly forgetting with the woman told him way back in the catacombs of the opera house.

Kagome climbed off of Bankotsu to let the two boys fight it out even though she wasn't to happy about it.

A/N I know its not as long as the others but at least its something.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

A/N Sorry for the long wait.

Bankotsu and Kouga continued to fight till finally Kagome got sick and tired of hearing them snarling and howling at each other.

She turned into her true form and gave a low deep growl at the two males causing them to pause and have a slight feeling of fear before she pounced on Kouga pinning him down growling at him to get him to stop.

Kouga's surprised expression at what Kagome was doing was priceless to Bankotsu who sneezed a bit in a laugh which caused Kagome to growl at him in a warning.

She swatted both of their heads with her paw (sorry I don't know that much about wolf and dog domination of others of packs) and growled again low in the base of her chest as well as raising her lips to show her fangs causing Kouga to lower his ears and recognizing the sound of the alpha when he heard it.

Bankotsu looked from Kouga to Kagome and whined a bit wondering what was going on with Kouga.

The girl took one look at Bankotsu and turned back into a human blushing when she saw she was naked in front of Kouga.

Bankotsu got in front of her and laid down hiding her from the wolfs view while she put on some clothing.

When she was done Bankotsu bounded away and turned back to his human form and put on some clothing before walking back and he sat down in front of Kagome "so tell me why did you do that to Kouga?"

The girl smiled and nodded at Kouga "because he is a wolf demon and wolves are in packs. He needed a lesson so I just became the alpha female."

Bankotsu looked at her in surprise and whistled "wow im impressed" he kissed her gently and ignored the soft growls of the wolf demon leader trying to ignore his feelings of admiration.

Kagome gave kouga a look and he transformed back into his human form and dressed again before sitting down beside the two of them "now listen here you two Lord Sesshomaru is going to have my hide if I don't show some dead bodies"

They both gave the wolf lord strange looks before recognition dawned on the girls face "wait you mean Sesshomaru wanted us dead?"

"not your body dead just Bankotsu he is still after you Kagome and he is never going to give up"

Kagome sighed and shook her head "jeesh he is almost as bad as you Bankotsu when you were the Phantom."

Kouga looked up at her "what do you mean by that?"

The girl shook her head "its of no importance right now. What is important is how we are going to get Lord Sesshomaru to back off and find someone else to obsess over."

Bankotsu and Kouga nodded and all three of them tried to plan.

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru was flying over the lands surveying and trying to figure out where the two went. He could smell them of course but it was to distant to be able to truly find it.

He flew down into the forest a few miles away from a village and rested for a bit unaware that a little girl was soon to be exiled.

A/N I know its like really short like ridiculously short I have just not been able to think up anything. If anyone has any ideas don't be afraid to speak them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N of great importance please read.

Im sure my wonderful readers have been wondering where I've been with this story. Well I'm sad to say this but I am afraid I'm going to have to quite this story. I just cant figure out where to take this story. If anyone is interested in it please let me know.


End file.
